One Step Closer
by Plain-Is-Prettiest
Summary: Ever wondered what was going through Zach's mind when he see's Cammie at the ball? From conflicting emotions of hormones to jealousy Zach is having one crazy inner turmoil!/ "I couldn't believe it. From a testosterone-less reaction to porn to getting turned on just by holding on to a girl's waist I was having a tad bit of trouble keeping up with myself."
1. I'll Love You For A Thousand Years More

**Kay So, I have listened to A Thousand Years and fell in love with it. Every time I hear it, I'm always imagining the ballroom scene in CMH in Zach's POV. **

**I recommend you listen to this song while you're reading this and just imagine the bright colors and glitzy 's pretty damn magical! ****Zach is looking for Cammie and finds her standing alone, with the dancing couples between them and suddenly; as soon as he spots Cammie; everything but her disappears for him. Gravity isn't holding him down anymore, it's her. Enjoy!**

**P.S. There are some changes I made for an advanced warning.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Gallagher Girls Series or Heist Society series or these lyrics. All rights reserved to Ally Carter and Christina Perri. BUT! I DO OWN THE COVER PICTURE! I made it myself :)**

_Heart beats fast_

_Colors and promises_

The Gallagher Academy looked amazing tonight. It resembled something from a glitzy Hollywood movie, no something even bigger than that, probably as fancy as Queen Elizabeth's birthday parties.

Silk banners were strewn from ceiling to column, connecting to exotic bouquets. Grand pillars stood proud and tall as couples in rich velvet and soft taffeta floated around.

Tables were set with crystal centerpieces and opulent cashmere cloths. An extensive line of exquisite dishes, so beautiful it was painful to try to eat circled the perimeter.

Classic music of harmonic violins and pealing harps filled the background. A massive chandelier of twinkling diamonds and brilliant candles hung from the decorative, elaborate ceiling.

All in all, the Gallagher Academy looked even more marvelous and pristine than I could've ever thought was imaginable.

But no, despite the magnificent sights around me, despite the fact the three incredibly beautiful seniors were a few meters away from me, watching me and whispering coquettishly, none of it was the reason my breath was taken away.

It was her.

_How to be brave_

_How can I love when I'm afraid_

_To fall_

I've been avoiding her for quite some time now, two weeks, three days and five hours actually but who's counting?

And this was a task that proved quite difficult much to my surprise. No, it wasn't a surprise I suppose; it just confirmed my suspicion which was all more the reason to distance myself as much as possible.

If I'd known this would've happened I wouldn't have bothered to talk to her at all.

But then again who would've even imagined? I mean, it's not like Cameron Morgan was anything special.

She wasn't exceptionally tall or skinny or remotely interesting. She didn't have amazing muscles or P.E skills. She wasn't a whiz at Code & Encryption either.

She wasn't the most gorgeous girl, not by a long shot and not even close at Gallagher. (Seriously, the girls here look like Victoria's Secret Angels, no joke!)

Basically, she was vanilla I guess. Plain and smooth as the moon. Yeah, the moon is a great comparison. It's not nearly magnificent as others but has a subtle glow that somehow makes it lovelier than the rest. I guess there's this sort of aura Cammie's got that draws you into her.

She doesn't seem like other teenage girls, even spy girls, who only care about insecurity and vanity of looks.

Her dark eyes seem too intelligent, mature and even some mysteriousness in there at allured me to keep digging deeper. But those aren't the only reasons why.

There are some I couldn't explain to Grant and Jonas, some that are not in the mind but of the heart, only felt with fierce emotions that the couldn't be put to words in all the 15 languages I know.

Yeah, I bet you can't blame me now for wanting to get far away as possible. This unknown side of me was really freaking me out!

Cammie was just so easy to fall in love with; it would be as effortless as breathing.

Without even knowing myself, she had me falling deeper and harder than I thought I would ever go. I had sworn to myself to never feel affected by or for someone.

I had seen too many relationships fail too many times; I had seen too many relationships sans love too many times and prepared myself for this.

The part of my brain that gives those sappy emotions had been numbed, barricaded by indestructible walls, sealed with a key and thrown away. Basically I was like a living stone.

Heck, I haven't even felt testosterone for any girl in my entire sixteen years. (Which led to Grant - the biggest pervert I've seen -worry about my sexual orientation when I didn't react to porn he somehow managed to sneak into Blackthorne; which saying isn't easy is a major understatement.)

Anyways when I felt the so-called indestructible walls waver I knew I was in deep shit.

_But watching you stand alone_

_All of my doubts_

_Suddenly goes away somehow_

Everything was so bright and dazzling it actually hurt my eyes.

I stood there, probably looking like an idiot (but let's face it, you know I still looked like a _hot _idiot) and squinted through the bright colors of taffeta gowns dancing together like one very, _very_ large moving rainbow and the luminous fluorescent lights, scanning the crowd for my personal mission objective.

I was dying to know how she looked tonight, what color dress she'd be wearing, what if we match?

After all, I was wearing a light sea green pocket handkerchief with my black tux.

If we did, I would be on top of the world (I actually have no idea why though).

But first I have to _find _her.

Times like this I wished she wasn't the chameleon.

I spotted Bex easily, in a tight black dress that showed a lot of skin. She was impossible to miss by the way she looked like she owned the floor.

As was Macey, who wasn't dancing but at the snack table and being hoarded by admirers big and small. Not that I could blame them, she looked like the goddess Aphrodite in a red silk dress that fit her like a glove.

Even though she looked very annoyed, I bet I could steal a dance with her in a second.

Nobody ever resists me_. Except the girl I actually want, _I grumbled to myself.

Where on earth could she be? She wasn't with Bex or Macey. Maybe Liz! Both of them were shy and timid if only I could find Liz... right on cue I spotted her chatting with Mr. Smith, but no Cammie. I sighed with defeat.

"Hey Handsome." I spun around hopefully only to find Tina Walters smiling up at me. Of course it wouldn't be Cammie. She never willingly talked to me. And no in hell way would she ever call me _Handsome_.

I forced a smile. "Why hello, Beautiful. You look as lovely as ever tonight," I said politely.

She giggled flirtously to that and I tried to smile back.

Not that I was lying though. She really did pull off the soft pink dress very well, if only it wasn't cut so low (her boobs weren't that great at all).

I wonder how Cammie...nope not going there. Not at all.

"Would you like to dance?" I blurted out, anything to get me off _that_ train of thought.

Tina nodded energetically, looking sort of relieved. "Yes!" She almost shouted eagerly.

Seeing the stern look from Madame Dabney she cleared her throat, looking at the ground and nodding. "I mean, I'd love to."

I chuckled offering my arm. She was cute. But not as cute as the cutie that wouldn't get out of my mind.

I pulled Tina to the foyer, leading her through a simple box step smoothly and getting an approved nod from Madame Dabney as she checked something off on her clip board.

I could care less about what mark I got for C&A but I knew it would be _goode_.

"To whom I owe the pleasure Miss...?" Tina giggled. "Anastasia Ross. My father owns Cilee Palace." I raised my eyebrows at that like I was surprised.

"It's an honor to be dancing with you, Your Highness." I bowed my head and Tina giggled again.

"The honor is mine Sir...?"

"W.W Hale the Fifth." I replied. **( A.N:Sorry I couldn't resist!)**

"Oh and what's your first name Sir Hale?" Tina prompted.

I winked at her. "I never tell." With that Tina giggled AGAIN a bit louder that deserved.

I smiled down at Tina and tried to keep up the conversation with her but I couldn't help but look around for a certain someone even with a strict order from Dabney to always keep eye contact with your partner. Bullshit.

As I twirled Tina for the third time, I gasped stopping abruptly.

There she was. Floating through couples and groups like a ghost, the train of her gown whispering against the ground as she moved. The sea green gown. Oh my. This must be a sign from God. We were meant to be.

I couldn't see her face; just the her back that was gloriously exposed with her golden brown hair in perfect ringlets but my heart still beat as loud as drums.

She looked amazing even from the backlight. I was vaguely aware of the confused looks couples around me were giving, of Tina tugging on my arm and repeatedly asking what's wrong but my eyes never left her graceful figure.

Suddenly everything else was like a low hum, the music, the talking and laughter, Tina's voice. The only thing I was able to hear was the drumming of blood in my ears and the loud, anxious sound of my heart beating out of time.

I felt irritated and impatient all of a sudden. I wanted nothing more of that girl to be in my arms and the anxiety was becoming too much to handle.

_One step closer_

"I'm so sorry but if you'll excuse me," I muttered to Tina, still locked in my trance.

I wasn't sure if she heard me but I couldn't stop myself from surging forward and weaving through the crowd with newfound energy, my eyes never leaving the green silk and blond curls, afraid that I might lose her.

Normally I would never be so rude and leave a woman hanging likethat but seeing Cammie was like a burst of caffeine. A rush of chemicals.

I felt like a two year old in a temper tantrum for a new toy.

Not to sound like a cocky jerk or anything but I wanted Cammie and I wanted her so badly that I was determined to get her in my arms _now._

She finally was stopped by Dr Steve and even though the man annoyed the crap out of me I sort of could've kissed him right then.(Eww no, I couldn't no matter how grateful I am, I'm saving _that_ for Cammie ;)

I grabbed a glass from the tray a waiter was going around with and made a beeline for them.

I am so lucky I'm a spy with a multitasking brain because I was so captivated by Cammie right then, if I was a civilian I would've dropped the glass while tripping over my own feet and falling into everyone in the process.

The sea green gown glowed and set off her ivory skin like nothing else. She looked even more mysterious that ever and it enchanted me even more if that was possible.

_I have died everyday waiting for you_

_Darlin don't be afraid _

_I have loved you for a Thousand Years_

"Are you enjoying the party Miss Tiffany St James?" Dr Steve asked.

"I am. There's nothing I love more," Cammie replied with the right amount of enthusiasm but anyone knowing Cammie knew that was a far cry from the truth.

Dr Steve threw his head back and laughed loudly and even from here I got blasted by his unpleasant breath (Seriously dude? Didn't you think of brushing your teeth? Talk about major turn off). Poor Cammie.

"Of course Miss St James. How about you show me some of that party skills of yours?" He winked at her and I held back a disgusted groan.

Aw man he was trying to _hit_ on her! That's just...wrong in so many ways.

Again I pitied Cammie as she looked like she was going to vomit.

But then suddenly her shoulders squared and got a defiant look on her face. "Actually Mr. Nathaneol, I have a boyfriend I must be getting to. He's waiting for me."

I think I laughed out loud at Dr Steve's ash fallen face. That was a very _goode_ save.

A mischievous grin spread across my face as I came up with a very _goode_ idea. Which caused some weird looks to be cast my way once again, maybe because I was told (by Grant) that it's also my "constipated" face.

_I'll love you for a Thousand more_

Anyway, that was my cue to sweep in.

"Hey babe, what's taking so long?" I asked throwing my arm around her (bare!) shoulder and nearly started cracking up again at both Cammie's and Dr Steve's faces.

"He bothering you?" I nodded coolly at Dr Steve who was turning redder and redder and felt like punching the air with victory.

Not only did I get to be Cammie's boyfriend but I got to totally serve Dr Steve. Is today not my day or what?

"No," Cammie practically squeaked and I almost kissed her right then.

Her face was flushing and even her squeakiness was plain endearing. "Good. Now how about that dance you promised?"

I handed Dr Steve the glass. "Your drink sir."

He snatched it in his hand glaring at me and practically spitting through his teeth, "thank you _sir_."

I chuckled to myself wrapping my arm around Cammie's waist and then internally started screaming like a school girl in love. Not that I was falling in love...

_Time stands still_

_Beauty in all she is_

"You are not my cover boyfriend," Cammie hissed as I led her away from Dr Steve who was glaring suspiciously at the drink.

I chuckled guiding her towards the dancing couples without her knowledge. She was too busy glowering at me and _glowing_ at the same time. Hah! See what I did there? Yes? No...? Okay then…

"You didn't have a cover boyfriend at all babes," I replied teasingly. "So since you made up something, I met you halfway and made up something else."

"Don't call me that," she glowered at my chest as I pulled her into my arms and starting swaying to the music.

I was surprised she hadn't noticed yet or maybe she did and didn't say anything.

"You don't seem like you mind," I noted and grinned broadly at the red that grew on her cheeks.

"I just wanted to get away from Dr Steve," Cammie grumbled.

Yeah I couldn't blame her for that.

"Then stay with me," I whispered and that broke whatever daze Cammie was in.

Her head whipped up and eyes widened when she saw couples were dancing around us, getting even wider when she saw we were dancing and I feared for her eye sockets when she found herself comfortably nestled in my arms. Just kidding. She was much better at controlling her emotions than that.

But still she tried to yank herself away. "Zach-"

"Just relax," I whispered in her ear, inhaling her coconut and strawberry scented hair (and I think my eyes rolled back a bit)

"Just dance with me...please." Cammie looked at me with wide eyes, probably because she never heard me say _please _before, but relaxed into me and damn how good it felt, I bit my lip from holding in a moan.

I couldn't believe it. From a testosterone-less reaction to porn to getting turned on just by holding on to a girl's waist I was having a tad bit of trouble keeping up with myself.

But she wasn't any girl...she was my Gallagher Girl. _Oh yeah_.

_I will be brave_

_I will not let anything take away_

_What's standing in front of me_

My hand fit in hers like it was made just for me. Our chests were pressed up against each other as I held her close by the small of her back. We glided in perfect synchronization without even thinking about, as graceful and idly as the flow of water.

In her heels, Cammie only had to lift her head up and I only had to cast my eyes downwards to gaze into her warm, beautiful copper orbs that always made my heart beat wild.

In the twinkle of the chandelier, her lush pupils seemed so big and alluring and it thrilled me that she was looking at no one else but me.

Her hair hugged her heart shaped face in gorgeous ringlets, highlighting her cheekbones and her plump lips, looking extra soft and shiny with whatever Macey had applied on it, seemed to mock me, as if taunting : _you know you want it._

I was hardly breathing, spellbound by the glorious sight in front of me and just gave up. I was done. I'm not going to fight it anymore. I'm not going to hide behind some cocky line.

Magic seemed to be all around us, squeezing the world small to just me and Cammie and I finally realized what Joe had been trying to say the whole time.

What I'm feeling for Cammie, don't know if its love or lust or just simple affection, doesn't have to be a weakness that brings you down.

It could be your strength too, something you have to fight for, to keep you alive figuratively, to keep you sane and just having someone to return too.

I realized that's what my mother lacked. I don't know what happened to my father, but I'm guessing it wasn't pretty so Catherine ended up as alone, cold and bitter. Maybe if someone had been there to pick her off the floor, just to give that intuition that _someone_ did care, she might not be where she is today.

I realized, with a shiver, that I was going down that same road. Until Cammie came into my life.

_Every breath_

_Every hour has come to this _

_One step closer_

I have decided I wasn't going to pull the darkness of my past into something that could be a bright future.

I was going to tear down the walls by myself, and even though it frightened me it was time I started being the Zachary Goode everyone thought I was and face my biggest fear.

Maybe I had been wrong about myself. I wasn't a monster, I wasn't a psychopath, I wasn't a sick killer. Instead of being a pessimist I could be so much better than that, I could prove everyone who judged me because of Catherine wrong.

I could finally be the person I always wanted to be. All the years of the sorrow, the pain, the angst, the fight has come down to the moment of truth. It was time to stop giving in and never give up. I liked to think I was started a revolution. With myself.

And it all boiled down to her. I felt special when I'm with her, invincible, _good_ which was much better than feeling a Goode.

So I let myself; my heart, get one step closer.

_I have died everyday waiting for you_

_Darlin don't be afraid _

_I have loved you for a Thousand Years_

"Oh!" Cammie exclaimed out of the blue. Her eyes widened with terror, seeing or thinking something I couldn't understand.

My head whipped around, searching for the threat but everything looked normal and Joe and Ms. Morgan appeared as calm as ever.

"I have to go!"

I turned back to Cammie who was trying to squirm out of my grasp but I wasn't having any of it. If anything, I tightened my grip.

"Gallagher Girl," I said gently but the concern and fear was evident in my voice. "What's wrong?"

She stared at me with wide eyes for a moment and I actually thought she was going to tell me, when she repeated, "I'm sorry Zach, I really must leave."

Of course at that moment, Madame Dabney chose to float in giving a deliberate delicate cough, indicating Cammie to turn back to me.

"I mean, if you will excuse me for a moment," she tried to smile apologetically but nothing but sheer panic graced her features.

Madame Dabney walked away satisfied, but I was no Dabney and some polite words wasn't going to make me pretend everything was okay.

I grabbed her hand as she started to pull away. "Gallagher Girl…" I started softly not wanting it to end.

I was in pure bliss, dancing with Cammie like that, and I doubt she felt the same way but I wished this feeling would last forever and forever.

I wanted to know oh so desperately what happened that ruined the most heavenly moment of my life.

Cammie refused to meet my eyes. "Thank you for the dance."

With that she slipped through the crowd almost instantly dissolving in with the bright colors and bright lights.

I watched her walk away feeling...so many things, stupidity, confusion, embarrassment, hurt.

It was quite surprising that I'm starting to feel anything at all, but I am pleased, knowing my "revolutionary" actions were starting.

I calculating every word, every move I made since I saw Cammie, trying to pinpoint the trigger that had made Cammie react so strongly.

What had I done wrong? Maybe I blurted the things that were on my mind out loud? I wouldn't blame her for bolting if she heard that. I mean, they were pretty freaky and heartfelt.

I mentally crossed that from my list though. I may have turned lovesick, but I'm still a damned good spy. I know how to control my thoughts and emotions from leaking out.

Maybe my actions? Had I been to forward? All we did was dance...

But..._but _she had seemed pretty mad when I pretended to be her boyfriend, I thought with a pang. Boyfriend..._Jimmy_...oh are you fucking kidding me?

Stupid Jimmy's stupid dance was tonight and maybe Cammie went to sneak out to see him.

My first impulse was to think like a boy. My heart felt like it would shatter to pieces.

Cammie would rather sneak out, risk her sisterhood, disobey her mother and protocol to see _him_ than dance with _me_.

I always wondered at night if _I_ had been that civilian that evening; would she have done the same for me? Obsess over my words, sneak out late to me, jack my trash can?

I liked to think she would but judging by now, I seriously doubted it and nothing could've pained me more.

What did that...that _civilian_ have that I don't? What has he said or done that wooed Cammie so much? Now, along with hatred, I also felt jealousy course through my veins.

Disgustingly, I actually wanted to take some notes, study them, decipher them and store them in my brain for future references.

Then I shook my head out of those sickening thoughts. How had Cammie corrupted me so much?

I shouldn't be drowning myself in my sorrows of failure for promising she would move on with me!

I should be thinking like a spy! She could be breaching security right now! Or a hit man could be tailing her through the darkness right now.

My chest constricted thinking about my poor, unsuspecting Gallagher Girl look over her ahold our only to be met by a gag.

Yeah, yeah I knew she knew how to kill a man thirty different ways but that didn't stop my man impulses from jumping at the chance to protect the woman I may love. _Even though she doesn't harbour the same feelings. Even though she's still hung up over Jimmy._ I thought bitterly.

But I knew I will still love her so much, even if she married him (which is next to impossible much to my glee). No matter what my Gallagher Girl does, my love for her will never lessen nor end.

Again silently cursing myself for my snappy thoughts, I weaved my way through the crowd, determined to follow Cammie or at least tell her mother.

But then slender arms grabbed me and I was suddenly face to face with Courtney Bauer, her amazing red titian hair all the girls admired looking even more astounding by the candlelight highlighting golden streaks.

"I've been looking everywhere for you Sir Hale isn't it? May I steal a dance?" She giggled with a Russian accent. I sighed with defeat but smiled and offered my arm, starting to do the tango with Courtney.

_Cammie isn't your concern_ I kept thinking. _She doesn't even like you or want your company._

My heart still stung though. Maybe it wasn't meant to be.

After all, who did believe in that stupid stuff anyway? Love is totally overrated.

So I spent the rest of the dance with girls who actually wanted me, trying to dissolve myself in their chatter and laughter but my mind was always drifting to that odd girl out, who was just so different in such an intoxicating way.

I wondered if she made it to the dance and if she was having fun in Jimmy's bony arms. My throat tightened at the thought and I wished this was a normal prom so they'd be beer so I could just intoxicate myself in a whole different way to just forget, _everything._

_And all along I believed I would find you_

_Time has brought your heart to me_

_I have loved you for a Thousand Years_

That night I couldn't sleep. The ball was actually pretty fun once I started losing myself and you would've thought with all that dancing and laughter I would be bone tired but I had too much things on my mind. Well, one thing on my mind.

With all the excitement gone, my thoughts have drifted back to her.

All I could think of was: _She beached security. Cammie breached security. She actually went to see the civilian. _

That was why the ball got cut short; the night was still young at 10:47.

I remembered we all stood behind Ms. Morgan and the staff, watching with disbelief as Cammie came out of the darkness, a look of guilt spread on her face.

"Ugh!" I cried sitting up to punch the wall beside me before sinking my face in my hands and angrily pulling at my hair as I felt that familiar awful pit in my stomach again for the dozers time tonight.

I couldn't stand being confined in this suffocating room any longer and hauled myself up, throwing on a shirt and shoes with my sweatpants before slipping out towards the dorms.

I realized I was sorta acting like a Peeping Tom as I pressed my ear against their door and if one of the other girls came out and caught me, I might be responsible for a heart attack.

But I didn't care. I didn't have any bugs on me and I heard voices so I'm gonna take my chances.

To my surprise and delight, the doors were pretty thin so I was able to hear everything almost clearly as I heard Bex demand "Okay where the bloody hell were you Cameron? You didn't tell us you actually planned to see Josh! I thought you wanted to dance with Zach!"

My breath came out of me with a forceful gasp. What? That didn't make any sense. Cammie _wanted_ to dance with me?

"You didn't sneak out to see Josh did you?" But it wasn't a question Macey had asked coolly. It was a confirmation.

"No I didn't," Cammie nearly yelled sounding immensely relieved. My eyebrows knitted together. We caught her red handed coming out of a passageway. There was a breach.

But Cammie would never lie to her best friends. So what actually happened and exactly where was Cammie?

"So where were you Cammie?" Liz asked reading my mind. And it was just the really obvious question to ask.

"So Zach and I were dancing-" Cammie started but Bex's squealing cut her off and I gritted my teeth with frustration. If you were standing beside me you would literally feel the anxiety rolling off me. I _really _wanted to know where she had gone!

"Bloody hell, you danced together!"

Then Liz: "That's wonderful Cammie, how was it?"

"Amazing," she replied softly and I could just imagine how she was blushing right now. I couldn't help but smile to myself. I was half- forgiving her already.

"But...?" Macey drawled anticipating more.

"I just..."and my ears perked up." I just...I don't know okay?"

Um, so not the answer I was expecting. "What do you mean Cam?" Liz asked sweetly.

"I just...I was having...fun you know?" I _do _know Gallagher Girl. I was too.

"It felt...nice. But then I was having some trouble..._you know what I mean_."

I frowned. I didn't know that part. What does she mean trouble?

Apparently, her roommates knew because Macey said, "yeah sorry about that. I should've tightened it up."

And Bex was guffawing while and I made out "of all the rotten luck..."

Huh? What am I missing here? I thought with utter frustration.

I could've helped Cammie through whatever trouble she was facing...

"So then Buckingham wouldn't let me go back to the room," Cammie continued ignoring Bex's laughter, "so I went to the passageway and _you know_."

Ugh! I wanted to kick the door down and scream to stop saying that because _I don't know_ and that's why I'm here! But I couldn't do that because of obvious reasons of course.

" I was thinking about returning back to the ball but then I just got so scared and shy all of a sudden like what if I came back and saw Zach dancing with someone else?"

I hung my head ashamed. I had done that when I knew damned well I should be following her.

"No one else had asked me except for so I really didn't want to face mortal embarrassment again...so I stayed in the passageway. Like a coward." Cammie signed like that was the most shameful thing.

I had been a coward my entire life. Even at the ball, I had the chance to make things right but I just took the easy way out like always. So revolutionary.

"… and then Code Black starting happening and by the time I realized what happened I was thrown into spotlight with everyone thinking I caused it."

They were all speechless for a moment, probably sinking it all in like I was.

In a way, I was extremely ecstatic that Cammie hadn't been with Jimmy but mostly I felt shame for the way I behaved and handled the situation. I had a chance back there to show Cammie how much I cared about her. She needed me but I let her down. As usual.

"Wow," Liz finally breathed. Wow indeed.

"So you didn't sneak out?" Bex confirmed.

"No!" Cammie nearly yelled again.

"But everyone thinks you did,"Macey concluded. Cammie sighed. "Yeah."

They were quiet for another moment and I was startled to hear my name again.

"Did you guys see Zach after I was gone? What was he doing?" Cammie asked hesitantly and I winced, kicking myself for being so stupid and selfish yet again.

"He was dancing Cam. And laughing and taking with his buddies and a bunch of girls," Macey finally blurted out with disgust after what seemed like a silence where they contemplated how to answer Cammie's question.

I cringed once more, hating how that sounded. "Oh,"Camiue said, her voice heavy with disappointment. _Dammit,_ I thought resting my head gently against the door but wanting to bang against it. If only I knew that's how she felt about me. Cammie always acted so indifferent around me how was I supposed to know...then I realized I probably acted indifferent around her too.

"Did he dance with a few sophomores?" Cammie asked hopefully. _Please don't answer that. Please don't answer that._

"No. Not only them but the freshman, juniors and seniors. Practically everyone. Even _your mom_."

Cue the cringe. If only Cammie knew. She was the one that meant something to me. The only dance I craved. The only person I dreamed about.

But she didn't know and that was the problem. We had danced around our feelings during that dance and it had led to broken hearts both ways.

"I guess we were wrong then huh?" Cammie said finally. "He doesn't like me after all. I was probably just a challenge he gave up on."

Macey sighed. "It happens,"she admitted before muttering "douche."

"Don't worry Cam, you'll find him someday," Liz comforted.

No! I wanted to charge in and yell. This was all a misunderstanding. I'm pretty sure I'm in love with that Gallagher Girl over there and I want to be _the him_ so desperately.

I'm not ready to leave the "what could've been".

"Or I might just be a nun," Cammie said with a little laugh she tried to cover her pain with.

"It would make life a lot easier," I heard Macey faintly agreed as I walked away.

I'm not going to let this go. Cammie is definitely _not_ a challenge. What I'm feeling for get goes way beyond the natural laws of teenage relationships and that's how I knew that you should never let go if something like that. And I don't plan to.

I slipped back to my room and fell asleep, dreaming about the "what will be".

_I'll love you for a Thousand more_

**So what did you think? Goode? Bad? Insanely boring? **

**I know it's pretty long but I have a bad habit of putting a little too much detail in everything I do ever since I was in grade 2. **

**Actually, I'm kinda proud of how it turned out (I enjoyed making Zach act like such a dork) but the real question is what do YOU think? Review please, love you all! Oh, and who likes the cover I made? I'm pretty damn proud of it! :D**

**Plain Is Prettiest! (According to Zach Goode and I)**


	2. Yes? No?

Hey guys! I'm so glad y'all liked the one shot! I was thinking about what some reviewed, saying I should do more so I realized…why not?  
I mean, I get a lot of writer's block so instead of moping around and doing nothing, I could just be writing one shots! So do y'all want me to?  
If so, could you please either give me a song to base it off of, or a plot? Thank you!

Love

Plain Is Prettiest!  
(At least to Zach Goode and I)


End file.
